<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pass through the hall into the inner chamber by Tuffy0917</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833082">Pass through the hall into the inner chamber</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuffy0917/pseuds/Tuffy0917'>Tuffy0917</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuffy0917/pseuds/Tuffy0917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pass through the hall into the inner chamber</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>登堂入室-小序<br/>
“唔啊……”我只感到头部一阵眩晕，胳膊搭在面前精壮的身体上，短暂的缺氧让我不得不张大嘴巴呼吸，因为刚才用力过猛的激吻，樱桃小口此刻变得红肿，仿佛能渗出血来。周棋洛有条不紊的将我褪下我的衣衫，从锁骨到那两团柔软再到小腹。每解开一颗纽扣，他都在乍泄春光的皮肤上留下专属于他的印记。一只大手揉捏着其中一团，在周棋洛的手中变成各种形状，恰到好处的力道使我的欲望像野草一样疯长，爬上心头。“嗯…呃…”我只觉得节奏太慢，欲火焚身，理智逐渐被欲望吞噬，双腿难耐的相互蹭了蹭。忍不住伸手要解开他的皮带，却不小心触碰到已经支起来的小帐篷上“嗯……”周棋洛低吼了一下，按住我找不到目标而作乱的手，性感沙哑的声音从喉咙中溢出来“别动，今天把一切都放心交给我。”<br/>
周棋洛半推半搡的把我压在身下，手指勾了勾胯间毫无遮掩作用的丁字裤，再让它反弹在皮肤上，发出啪啪的声音。问我：“这是他让你穿的？”其实不然，若不是几十分钟前发生的那一段刺骨剜心的插曲，可能现在在与我深陷欲海的就不是眼前的男人了。我又想起了那不堪入目的画面和六月飞雪般冰冷的话语，渐渐沉默。周棋洛眉头一皱，少得可怜的布料被粗暴的撕下，两根骨节分明的手指进入到早已泥泞不堪的洞穴中抽插着，拇指抬起摩擦着上方的阴蒂，我忍不住发出动人的呻吟。“是你自愿的？回答我！”他的语气突然变得强硬，湛蓝的眼睛蒙上了一层阴影，在黑夜里闪烁着晦暗不明的光芒。见我依旧没有理他，周棋洛停了下来。面对他戛然而止的动作，我扭了扭腰想吞下露出的指节，没想到周棋洛把手指抽了出来，细软的银丝被拉长扯断，迸溅在我的腿根处。“是…是我自己…穿的。”细如猫叫的声音和淹没在漫长的黑夜中。<br/>
听到我的亲口承认，周棋洛的身体开始颤抖，手里攥着的床单被捏紧再放开，留下深浅不一，繁杂交织的皱痕。他掰开我的双腿，拖着那根紫红色的肉棒插住洞穴，卖力的顶弄着。九浅一深的抽插，还不忘狠狠碾过穴壁内凸起的那一点。空气中弥漫着让人飘飘欲仙的氛围，大片红晕渲染在我的脸上，我忍不住呜咽，嘴巴无法闭合，从眼角滑落的生理泪水和津液交融，缓缓滴在脖子上。<br/>
交合处咕叽咕叽的水声夹杂着囊袋拍打在腿根的啪啪声，如同催情药一般使我的身体战栗着，小穴又痛又涨，我却不想让他停下，那种醉生梦死的快感席卷我的大脑，痛感被淹没，欲望在叫嚣。我下意识的夹紧周棋洛的腰肢，加大了绞锁肉棒的力度，上半身弓得直直的，只为求得更多的怜爱。周棋洛感受到洞穴的收缩，闷哼一声，细密的汗珠如蒸腾的雾气包裹着结实的身躯。为了让我省点力气，他一只手箍住我的腰，一只手附上因操干而摇动的浑圆，食指捻起上面的红梅揉搓着，低下头堵住我的嘴巴，支离破碎的呻吟尽数被吞噬在舌尖的舞蹈中。良久，他放开我的嘴唇，连带出暧昧的银丝。周棋洛轻轻抚摸我的脸颊，拭去额头的汗水，在我的眼角啄了一下，暗哑的声音如一阵微风传入耳中“睁开眼，我想看看你。”我应声睁开双眼，眼前仿佛充斥着湿漉漉的雾气，隐约可见一张潮红的脸蛋和一双印满我的身影的湛蓝色的眼眸。心跳仿佛漏了一拍，时间仿佛静止在这一刻，我咽了一口口水，周棋洛好好看，我是不是真的喜欢他啊。想到这个问题，我盯着眼前的人出了神。周棋洛看到身下的女孩的脸颊如熟透的苹果，看到她蒙着雾气的眼睛里透着自己的倒影，他不的不承认，自己已经深陷女孩的美好而不能自拔，他确定今生一定要让她相伴左右，携手白头。<br/>
“在想什么？看样子薯片小姐对我的服务不够满意啊。”眼前的人轻笑一声，尾音上扬，又浅浅地在我红肿的嘴唇上留下一吻，缓缓将肉棒从身体里抽出，在穴口留下啵的一声。强烈的空虚感将我的意识唤回，身体仿佛被丢入火堆里燃烧，小穴一张一合着回味交合留下的余韵。“没，没想什么！周棋洛……我……”想要继续媾合的念头羞于启齿，我别过头双手捂着滚烫的脸颊，犹如一只慌张的小兽。这勾起了他挑逗我的欲望“什么？薯片小姐你说什么？我没理解你的意思。”他剥开我的双手，捏着我的脸蛋冲我笑。这个男人，面上是天使般暖和的笑容，脑里却是恶魔般狡猾的花招。“要不这样吧，你对着小小洛说，也许他能听得懂”他指了指身下的巨物。我怎能不知道他是什么意思，害臊得话都说不清楚“你…你……没羞没臊！”“嘻嘻，这句话就当你是在夸我咯。不过，小小洛可吃醋了，如果薯片小姐不安慰安慰他， 他可就要罢工不干啦”他的眼睛眯起来，笑意更浓了。最终，还是欲望战胜了羞耻，我勉强握住小小洛，含下他的头部。周棋洛只感觉一阵电流从身下直通大脑，酥酥麻麻的感觉让他欲罢不能。我模仿着吃棒棒糖的样子舔舐着肉棒，用舌尖描摹着上面凸起的血管的模样，吮吸着龟头，一只手抚摸着囊带和不能吞下的部分，轻轻撸动着。头上传来他闷闷低喘，他按着我的后脑勺，配合着我吞吐的节奏企图在不伤到我的前提下让我多吃下一些。其实我的感觉也并不好受，富有磁性的低喘催化着穴内爱液的分泌，我只感觉空虚难耐，想要嘴里的肉棒即刻捅入小穴中翻搅抽动。舌头感受到马眼分泌的液体，我知道周棋洛就要交枪，不由得加重了吮吸的力度，用舌尖在马眼上打圈，很快，滚热粘稠的液体喷涌而出，灌满了我的口腔。周棋洛略带凉意的薄唇附上，将我口中的液体渡到他的嘴中，咸腥味的液体被我们吞下，只有湿热旖旎的情欲散落在空气中。“薯片小姐，小小洛说他明白了，他马上就来帮助你。”周棋洛刮一下我的鼻子，又示意我跪趴在床上，高高地撅起屁股。他扶着我的腰，将迅速挺立的火热的小小洛插入穴中，我们同时发出满足的声音，我感觉，肉棒在我的身体里仿佛又涨大了一圈，壁内的沟壑都要被他撑平了。“薯片小姐你可要集中注意力哦，小小洛要发力咯！”周棋洛栖身压下来，一下又一下地在洞穴内横冲直撞。“啊啊啊……唔周棋洛……周棋洛……”我的神志已经被他冲撞的破碎，生理性地发出娇吟，脑袋一片空白，下意识的喊着他的名字。“嗯，我在呢”周棋洛挑起一缕散落在后背上的秀发，轻嗅着上面好闻的洗发香波和他专属的味道混合在一起的芳香。他很满意，自己心爱已久的女孩终于被标记了属于自己的记号。周棋洛捏着我的臀瓣，舔舐着我的耳朵，在耳朵的沟槽中打转，又吞下。“嗯啊……痒啊…别……要坏掉了……呜呜呜”娇媚的呻吟转成了呜咽，耳朵一直都是我的敏感点，在周棋洛的挑逗下，我感觉眼前放出一片白光，耳朵里是嗡嗡的蜂鸣，小穴开始规律的收缩，不一会儿我就泄了身子。热乎乎的黏液浇在肉棒上，周棋洛才缓缓将它抽出，在我的小腹上射下隐忍已久的液体。<br/>
清洗干净后，我已经在周棋洛的怀里沉沉地睡了，周棋洛脸上挂着微笑，轻轻地对女孩说了声晚安。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>